The Beginning
by Nikki Altava
Summary: River/12 one-shot. AU. Their timelines never would be linear. It was too late for that now. And who knows, what could be the beginning for one, may very well be the other one's end. It's a happy ending, though, and really, that's all that's important.


**AN: I don't own. BBC gets credit. And a complaint because I don't think 12 and River are ever gonna meet.**

* * *

><p><span>The Beginning<span>

River's eyes flickered upwards from the bundle in her arms as she heard the doors of her hospital room. Her eyes were heavy with fatigue and her body ached with exhaustion, but River had refused sleep all afternoon. She had someone to protect now- and she wasn't going to let her guard down for a second. She hadn't even put the infant down in the cot, that the nurses of the Infinite Schism had provided for the newborn. As far as River was concerned the safest place for the child was in her arms, and, so, that would be where the child would stay.

In truth, River looked up to see a man in a black suit quietly stride into the room, it was the first time her eyes had even looked away from the child. Her brow furrowed in concern and confusion at the man and her arms tightened around the newborn protectively. His eyes showed kindness, but River didn't recognise him. His hair was short with a slight curl to it and grey. His hair colour wasn't the only thing that showed age, but his face was slightly wrinkled, too, and his eyes. Though River had spotted kindness in his eyes, she could also see age... And it reminded her of someone.

"D-Doctor..." River whispered, her grasp around the newborn child in her arms remaining tight.

A small smile came across the man's features and he nodded gently. "Hello, River..."

"Sweetie..." River sighed in relief, giving him a small smile in return. "You've changed..."

"Yes." The Doctor paused momentarily, as if to think. "Yes, I have changed..."

The woman nodded, unsure what else to say on the matter of his most recent regeneration. If not as tired, cautious and wary as she had been, she would have made a comment about his appearance, whether it flirtatious or mockery, but she couldn't bring herself to- in fact, the thought to do so didn't even cross her mind. Instead, she looked back down at the sleeping child in her arms, and The Doctor's gaze fell upon the child, too.

"She's beautiful..." The Doctor said quietly, both happiness and sadness in his voice, which River noticed. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't think she wanted to know what, and therefore said nothing. After all, she had enough to worry about for now. However, she did notice one thing...

"You've met her before, haven't you?" River queried, already aware that he had. It was so obvious to her, like she could just read him. Besides, even if it weren't, it was almost impossible for it not to be their case. What with their timelines and all, why would it be any different when it came to their daughter?

There was a long pause as The Doctor hesitated, and he nodded, but River wasn't looking at him to notice.

"Yes..." The Doctor answered, after realising that with only nodding, it wouldn't look like he was answering to the archaeologist."To be honest, I have many times..."

"Spoilers." River hastily said, stopping her husband before he could say anymore. It hurt that he knew their daughter's life and he didn't, but River knew that knowing could have the worst effects. She wasn't going to risk that when her daughter was involved.

The Doctor, of course, wasn't going to say anything else (he knew the rules of time just as well as River), but he returned to silence, biting his lip as the two stared down at their daughter, as she lay sound asleep in River's arms. The newborn girl was tightly snuggled into a cotton, white blanket,with only her face and small, clenched hands showing. Just beneath the hood of the blanket were small whisps of red hair, which appeared to shine and reflect the light in the room. The child's eyes were scrunched closed as she slept, her nose tiny and mouth was small and rather pouty, as if she already had something to complain about.

"Has she got a name yet?" The Doctor questioned, glancing over to River whilst he spoke, and looking back down at the infant as soon as he finished the sentence.

"You tell me." River responded with a playful chuckle, her voice still quiet as so not to disturb her daughter.

"Well, that'd be telling, wouldn't it?" The Doctor teased back. "I think her name's up to you to decide."

"Mum's given a few suggestions." River told him, sinking back gently into the propped up pillows behind her tiredly. "I was thinking maybe something Gallifreyan?"

The Doctor smirked knowingly, which made River curious. She was so desperate to know and for some reason, it hurt her that she couldn't know; it seemed to make her concern grow. After all, although The Doctor gazed upon their daughter with love and pride, there was pain in his face. Was it possible that something would happen to her in the future and The Doctor knew? Was the both of their protection not strong enough to protect their own daughter from the Universe and more? It scared River, but she didn't admit it. She didn't want to know her daughter's future, she wanted to live it with her.

"Well, what did Pond suggest?" The Doctor asked. River noticed her husband's teeth clench as he referred to her Mother, and his much loved companion. Timelines- all they ever brought was pain.

"Things to do with space- which makes sense, I suppose." River answered.

"And did you like any of them?" The Doctor questioned, his smirk growing bigger.

"Well, there was Luna at first... But that just reminds me of the University. And madness." River sighed softly, stroking her daughter's cheek with the thumb of her hand that balanced the child's head. "Hopefully the daughter of two psychopaths won't be too mad, eh?"

A small laugh made its way out of The Doctor's lips and he nodded in agreement. "What other names were there, then?" River felt his fingers gently caress her cheek as he brushed a few messy curls out of her face, and she smiled in contentment.

"Well, there was Star... I quite liked the idea of that."

"Star?" The Doctor grinned widely at the name, and immediately, River knew. "Our shining Star, eh?"

River bit her lip as she smiled lovingly, her eyes gazing back upon the child.

"Well, Star it is, then. Star Song." River murmured, gently rocking her daughter as a stir came from her lips. It was almost as if she was reacting to her name as it was said for the first time, making both the parents chuckle slightly.

"Yes... And you know what?" The Doctor replied with a bright beam. "I think there's one thing that I can tell you about her."

"What?" River turned to face him, her brow furrowing in curiosity.

The Doctor reached down and placed a light kiss to the child's forehead, before straightening and doing the same to River, before looking into her eyes and smiling in pride.

"She will be _amazing."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I'll be writing more stories about the baby so watch thisspace (but that's not as effective as following *cough cough*)<strong>

**Reviews are wonderful! **

**Nikki~~**


End file.
